


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by JEAikman



Series: Sarcastic, Charming (and sometimes Murderous) Assholes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Shut up and watch, and stop criticizing the magic of Disney, or I will make you watch Bambi and you will cry and I will sell your tears on ebay".</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> Bucky snorts, but settles down next to Tony anyway.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky and Tony watch Tony's favourite movie together for the first time. Just shameless fluff, really, and was a request on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты чувствуешь любовь сегодня ночью?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374949) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



The first time they watch it together, Bucky’s pretty out of it until the Hakuna Matatas start, but that’s okay, because Tony’s seen this movie at least five hundred times (657, according to JARVIS), and really, all Barnes needs is some background noise to get him settled again. He was an adult when it came out, but not a particularly old one. He went to see it with Rhodey, actually, on the three year anniversary of his parent’s deaths, because he thought maybe a stupid kid’s film would make him feel better, and surprisingly enough, it did, because he could cry at that stupid scene with the stupid music, and he could pretend it was just the movie manipulating his emotions, rather than him letting out his own bottled up grief about his parent's death. Rhodey had to have known what was up, but hey, best friends don’t call each other out on that emotional shit, not when they’re in their twenties. 

 

Tony had watched it countless times since then, after break-ups, after one-night-stands, after Pepper left (which, to be fair, he had definitely had coming, since he had sort of lied to her about giving up the suits. And lying to Pepper is a big no-no), and when he first figured out that he fancied the pants off Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. It was sort of like his comfort food, but in movie form.

 

"Why is there a meerkat singing to a lion cub?" Tony looks away from the screen sharply as Bucky comes back to himself.

"Because he ran away from home and his uncle made him think that he’d killed his dad, and the meerkat wants him to cheer up." Tony summarised. "Now just shut up and watch, and stop criticizing the magic of Disney, or I will make you watch Bambi and you will cry and I will sell your tears on ebay". Bucky snorts, but settles down next to Tony anyway.

 

Tony hasn’t said anything about how he’s feeling to Bucky yet, because he has no idea if the guy would even look at him twice, never mind if he’s into guys, but by the time “Can You Feel The Love Tonight” is playing on the screen, Barnes has his arm around Tony’s shoulders, and are they really going to be this sappy and cliche, because he sees Barnes flicking his gaze from Tony’s eyes to his mouth and licking his lips, and there is no way that he is misreading this, is there? 

 

Barnes kisses him just as Nala makes the bedroom eyes at Simba, and Tony should probably read more into that, but he is being kissed by Bucky Barnes, and right now that is taking up all of his attention, because damn is he good. Clearly nobody ever erased the part of him which knew how to show a fella a good time because- oh shit was he moaning now? Just when Tony’s really starting to enjoy himself, Barnes pulls away.

 

"Wanted to do that for ages, you handsome fucker." he drawls in that Brooklyn accent with a lazy grin as he licks his swollen lips, rubbing his thumb gently over where it sits on Tony’s shoulder - and Tony’s always been a bit iffy with people touching him, but with Bucky it just feels safe. Tony smiles.

"Yeah? I’ve had a crush on you, Bucky Barnes since I was fifteen years old, so I think I win." he replies easily, turning back to the screen to see Simba speaking with his dead father and frowning. "That’s the one part of this movie that I always hated, but the next bit a monkey hits him with a stick, so it’s fine." Bucky laughs and turns his own eyes back to the movie.

 

"You really like this one, huh?" he teases.

"After who it just helped me score, it’s my damned favourite, Barnes. Now shut up and watch the movie or shut up and kiss me again."

"Those my only options?" Bucky asks with a sharp and pretadory grin which makes Tony shiver in anticipation because nobody should be that hot, it was unfair. He leans in real close, and brushes an agonisingly soft kiss against Tony’s lips before pulling away, leaving Tony frowning at him, feeling rather disappointed when Bucky decided to use his knees as a pillow instead of ravaging him.

"Aw, does grandpa need a nap?" Bucky grins and Tony can feel it against his thigh.

"Shut up and watch the movie, Stark - it’s your favourite, after all."


End file.
